


A New Home

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AND I LOVED IT, Adoption, Gen, although it's not written it's implied that scott told theo and liam about nolan, because of a headcanon on tumblr, liam is 25, nolan is a cinnamon roll and needs to be protected!, nolan is five years old, theo is 28, thiam are married, thiam as nolan's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Five year old Nolan thought that after losing his parents in a car accident, he would never find a family to love him and be happy. Guess he was wrong.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this headcanon in butter-knife-rabbit tumblr, I knew I had to write about it (althought it might not be that good). So after asking for permission, I started writing this fic. It's going to be a series with mostly one-shots so I hope they're good :)  
> Also, hear "Where You Belong" by Kari Kimmel, it's kind of fitting for this series (specially this fic):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UO_pJWSKPI&pbjreload=10

It was just another day at Once Upon a Dream Orphanage. There were kids running around, playing with each other. Well, save for one little boy. Nolan watched all of his peers playing. The little boy's lip quivered as he whimpered softly. He wanted so badly to play with all the others. No one wanted to approach him, though. His hair was in his eyes all the time, making him resemble a sheep dog. His clothes were a little bit big on him, but it was just because they didn't belong to him. The red sweatshirt he was wearing belonged to his mom. He remembered when his dad gave it to her on Christmas and how much his mom had been jumping around the house while holding the piece of cloth. It wasn't diamonds, or jewelry or reservations to a fancy dinner. It was just a sweater and his mom couldn't stop smiling about it. Life was good and simple and Nolan wished it could stay that way forever.

Until it didn't.

His mama and papa had died in a car accident. A drunk driver, said the sheriff as the ambulance rushed the Holloways to the hospital. All Nolan could do was stare at the lights as they brought him to Pediatric care and his parents were taken to the Emergency room. He had a scratch over his temple and it was bleeding but it wasn't something that they couldn't take care of. His parents were another topic. The doctors and nurses tried to do everything they could but at the end, when it's your time, it's your time. Nolan had never cried so hard in his life. One moment they were in the car, talking about what they wanted to have for dinner and the other he was at the hospital, crying his eyes out because he's just lost the two most important persons in his life.

So after that happened and he had managed to calm down, a nice nurse approached with a soft smile. She had curled raven hair and eyes that were so soft and filled with love that Nolan wondered if he ever would have someone to see him with that look. Melissa, she said her name was. It was a nice name for a nice woman. She caressed his hair and told him that she had to go and check something and just as he was about to freak out because he didn't wanted to be alone-

_"Mom!"_

Those words hurt him. Someone calling out for their mom when he couldn't. He saw as a man in his late 20's approaching them. He had caramel like skin, raven hair just like the nurses' and was wearing a jacket that had the flag over the bicep. He was carrying a motorcycle helmet under his left armpit as he approached the nice nurse -his mom- and started talking. He didn't hear their conversation; he just saw at the nice nurse walked away and the young man stayed behind, standing beside the bed where Nolan was.

The man stood beside him, his presence was calming, and then as softly as the nurse had spoke to him, he said

"Hi, I'm Scott." he paused, "Your name is Nolan, right?"

The little kid just gave a small nod, not meeting the other's eyes.

"Don't worry. My mom will make sure you're fine."

He didn't want to be fine. He wanted his mama and papa.

Back at the Orphanage, Nolan shook off those thoughts. It was painful enough being here at this place alone, let aside to remember the whole events that happened before that. As he sat on his bed, Nolan gently hugged a fluffy wolf plush. He let himself gently weep. If only he wasn't so shy. If only he weren't so weird someone would want him. All he wanted was to feel wanted.

"Nolan?" he heard a voice ask. Looking up, Nolan saw the old lady in charge of babysitting all the children. He quickly dried the tears that had been falling and stared at her.

She knelt down to be eye-level with him. "What are you doing, sweetie?"

"Nuthin..." he quietly answered.

She smiled at him, "Really? Well, I have some good news. There's two people who would like to see you."

His mind instantly went to think of Melissa, the nice nurse, and her son, Scott. They weren't bad people. He liked them.

Nolan softly nodded and the lady stood up, walking towards the door. Nolan followed behind, clutching his plush close to him as they walked through the hall. The old lady came to a stop,

"Wait here." and then turned around, walking away and leaving him alone. He wanted to follow her but he knew that he had been given an order and he couldn't disobey. But he didn't wanted to be alone in the corridor. A huge wave of emotion stabbed though his chest with immense pain. No one was around. He couldn't help it:

Nolan started crying his little eyes out. The sobs kept getting louder as more tears flowed. He hugged his wolf plush, trying to seek some kind of comfort.

"Hey, are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

Nolan raised his head as a young man knelt down in front of him. He looked about 20-ish, had light brown hair that reached below his ear and stunning blue eyes and he was looking at Nolan with such kindness he was sure he didn't deserved. The young man waited there for the kid to answer but Nolan didn't want to answer. The stranger prodded the little boy, managing to make him look at him and then he smiled.

"There you go. That's better." his voice was as soft as his words, "I'm Liam. You are... Nolan, right?" he asked.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"Remember Scott?" the kid nodded, "He's actually my best friend. Wait, don't tell that to my best friend Mason. He would kill me."

Nolan giggled but as soon as he realized he did, he bit his lip. Liam reached out to his face, wiping the tears away and Nolan would admit it, it felt nice.

"So how old are you?"

Nolan didn't speak up; instead he raised his hand to show five fingers.

"Really? I thought for sure you were six and a half! You look bigger than I did when I was your age. How jealous!"

Nolan felt a smile trying to appear over his face and he hugged his wolf tighter. The action didn't go unnoticed by the young man, whose eyes were drawn to the plush.

"That's a nice plush. May I see it?"

Nolan shyly held his plush to the nice man. Liam grabbed the plush with so much care that Nolan felt a little jealous that his plush was being cared that lovingly.

Liam glanced up at him, "It's a wolf?"

Nolan nodded.

"No kidding! I love wolves!"

"R-Really?"

"Totally. They're awesome."

"Yeah, t-they are."

"And it's black with blue eyes. It reminds me of a wolf I know." he said with a soft smile. Nolan kind of wondered why he had that expression on his face.

Nolan's eyes widened, "Really? You've seen a wolf?"

"Of course I have!"

_"Liam."_

The younger man, still kneeling, turned his body to the other side of the hall -where his back was facing- and smiled at the figure that had called out for him and was walking towards them.

"Theo." he breathed out.

Nolan saw as Liam stood up but stayed at his side; looking at where Liam was looking, Nolan saw as a man looking a little bit older than Liam approached them. He was more build that Scott had been, the black shirt he was wearing showing it too well. His hair was brown and like Liam's, it was a little bit long although his was combed back. The other man got to their side, standing beside Liam and looking at him.

"You said you were going to the bathroom."

"I did."

"To which one? The one back at home?"

Nolan found himself smiling at their little banter. It reminded him when his parents would occasionally banter like that but at the end they would kiss and make up. He wondered if the two men did the same?

"I was just talking to my friend Nolan here."

Instantly, the other man looked at Nolan and the little kid felt a shiver going down his spine. He hide behind Liam, grabbing a part of his jeans and clutching it as he looked at Theo from behind the other. Theo looked up at Liam, who shrugged a little. Suddenly the plush fell from Nolan's hands and rolled to the ground. Theo's eyes followed it and he stared at it. Nolan wanted so badly to grab it but that would mean come out from his hiding and he didn't want to do that. No yet. He expected Liam to kneel and pick it up, but surprisingly enough Theo was the one to take a step forward and kneel, holding his hand out to pick up the plush from the floor. Still crouched on the floor, Theo stared at the plush for a moment before looking up at Nolan, who hides his face over the fabric of Liam's jeans.

"A wolf?" he asked.

Nolan peeked his face from behind Liam to look at the older man and after a minute of silence, he slowly nodded.

Theo nodded, looking back at the plush almost examining it before he held it towards Nolan. "You should hold onto this. If it's special to you, never let it go. Alright?"

Nolan grabbed his plush back in an almost robotic way. Why these people were so nice to him? Was it a trap? Was it pity? Or maybe they were that nice? Was there people that nice? His parents had been nice people.

Holding the plush to his chest, Nolan nodded at him. The man smiled at him and ruffled his hair. It felt as good as when Liam wiped the tears away from his face.

In that moment, the sound of steps could be hear and then a familiar female voice coming from the end of the corridor.

"Oh, there you are!" Nolan looked up to see the old lady making her way towards them.

Theo got up back to his feet and Nolan could see how tall and big he was. The lady reached them with a smile, and then she noticed Nolan. Her eyes widened as sure, she was surprised.

Liam noticed her surprised, "It's okay. We were just meeting."

"Oh, that's nice." she turned her attention back to the little kid and spoke in a soft voice, "Nolan. These are Theo and Liam. They came all the way here to take you with them."

Nolan tilted his head, "To another orphanage?"

Liam looked at him in awe as the lady smiled, shaking her head.

"No, sweetie. They're going to adopt you."

After hearing those words, Nolan zoned out for a few seconds. What was happening now was not real. It couldn't be real. This was the first time someone had wanted to actually even talk to him, let alone adopt him. And here comes two nice men who would actually adopt him? They actually want him?

After being almost a minute since they told Nolan he would get adopted and there was no answer from the kid, Liam was the first to move. He kneeled beside the kid, a warm smile over his face.

"That is, if you want to." Nolan was shaken out of his trance, "I mean, I would love to bring you home with me and Theo, but if you don't want to we're not going to force you to anything."

Nolan stared into those blue eyes and saw the pure honesty in them. This man wasn't forcing him to come to him; he was giving him the chance to back down. He wasn't going to be angry at him for saying that he didn't want to get adopted. He would fully support his decision, no matter how much he wanted to adopt a kid. Nolan really appreciated it because he was afraid; but although Nolan was afraid, he was tired of being alone. Tired of watching kids get adopted by good families and always stood behind.

Slowly after making sure what his decision was, Nolan nodded and he felt butterflies over his stomach when Liam smiled big and his eyes illuminated.

The old lady smiled behind them as well. She clapped her hands together,

"Okay then." she started, "Follow me. There's gonna be a lot of paperwork and-

As the old lady talked and led them to her office, Liam straightened up and nodded at Nolan to follow them. The kid started walking but his legs were shaking like they were made of jell-o. He couldn't believe this. He was getting a new family. A family that would care for him and love him no matter what.

He could have what had been taken away from him.

As the lady spoke to Theo, Liam seemed to notice that the little kid was having trouble walking and what he did next was unexpected: He scooped the boy and his stuffed toy into his arms and headed for the door. Nolan tugged at Liam's shirt, liking how warm the other man felt as he held him close to his chest. He could hear how Liam's heart was beating fast like he was happy about something. He was happy that they were going to adopt Nolan. As he rested his head over Liam's shoulder, he saw the golden band over Liam's finger in the hand that was on his back. As he stared at it he remembered that he saw the same one over Theo's finger as he gave him his plush back.

Hugging his plush close, he finally found what he wanted. After all the sadness, loneliness and desperation, he had finally found a home.

 

_"The most authentic thing about us is our capacity to create, to overcome, to endure, to transform, to love and to be greater than our suffering." - Ben Okri._

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I'm nervous, tell me something!!


End file.
